The Scarlet Duo
by youngestmoney116
Summary: Jellal Fernandes is a spy who just wants a normal life with his little sister Wendy. After he finds out he's being targeted by the most sinister organization of killers known to mankind, he is forced to partner up with his best friend and soon discovers that there is no such thing as a normal life. Pairings include: Jerza,Nalu,Gruvia,Gale,Miraxus,Stingyu, and Rogue x Cana.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters from it, Hiro Mashima does. If I did, hehehe...anyway, please enjoy. :D  
**

* * *

Chapter one: Just another day...

* * *

Jellal's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of some pretty heavy coughing coming from across the hall. my clock says that it's already 6:30, and I'm up anyway, so I might as well drag myself out of bed. Just as I've finished brushing my teeth, I hear a loud "_clang!" _, a squeak, and some more coughing follows afterward. _'Ugh. I'm_ _Probably gonna have to fix whatever that_ _is'._ I grumble to myself as I slowly make my way to the kitchen. As my vision adjusts to the light, I can see Carla lying on the table, and my baby sister Wendy sprawled on the floor with a skillet on her head.

I chuckle to myself as I get the appliance off of her head, and help her get to her feet. Now that I can get a clear look at her face, I can see that she's sick. Despite her condition, she smiles gratefully at me. "Good morning, nii-san." she says as I receive a hug from her. "Morning Wendy," I say as I ruffle her hair. "Care to tell me why I found a skillet on your head, as you were practically passed out on the floor?" She started, "Well..." She looks down at her twiddling index fingers. "I was gonna make us eggs this morning,and the skillet was kinda high, so-"

I cut her off, "Say no more," I spoke as i rested a hand on her head. "I'll make us breakfast." After this was said, she immediately brightened up. "thanks nii-san, you always think of me". As she walks back to the table, I can't help but think to myself. Even though she wasn't feeling well this morning, she still tried to me breakfast. _' No Wendy,' _a smile finds its way onto my face once again. _'you always think of me, as well as others'. _

After we've finished eating, it was about time to go. " So, you going to school Sky Dragon?" Her innocent brown eyes look at me a bit confused. " Why wouldn't I?" I sighed. Wendy never missed school. I honestly think she never really wants to miss school. _'There she goes, being an angel again'_. "Well you need a break. Not to mention you're under the weather too." She nodded her head and quickly picked up Carla, as the E.X.E.E.D. finished the food in her bowl.

Only a handful of M.A.G.E.s have these super intelligent cats that we call E.X.E.E.D.s. These M.A.G.E.s are a type of Hidden that we call Dragon Slayers. Hiddens are people who are born with supernatural powers. Since they actually _have _powers, they're usually the most daring, impulsive, and reckless..._very _reckless. "Besides," I continue, "everyone at work hasn't seen you for a while. It's also a good opportunity to learn how we operate things there."

After I finish talking Wendy smiles up at me. "Now that you mention it, I cant wait to see everyone again." Soon, we leave our affluent apartment and head to my white maybach landulet. For a short while it's quiet and peaceful...That is until my phone rings. I reach in my pocket and answer it. The voice is loud and clear.

"THERE IS A BOMB LOCATED SOMEWHERE ON THIS CAR. IF YOU STOP, IT WILL EXPLODE. IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE, YOU WILL BE SHOT, AND KILLED. FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS ON WHERE TO TURN."

I could feel my blood run cold as I look at the rear-view mirror, just to see a segway positioned behind us with an FN-2000 Assault Rifle attached to it. I sigh and mutter under my breath."Dammit..."

* * *

No P.O.V.

Since it was such a beautiful day, a few people got up a bit earlier and decided to walk to work. One of these people is Jellal's childhood and best friend, Erza Scarlet. As the name implies, this beauty has scarlet hair as red as a rose. The silky strands were curled slightly (like Erza Knightwalker's before she cut it) and danced in the small breeze, free of any clips or ponytail holders.

She wore a pitch black corail dress with silver swirl designs on the chest part. To go along with the dress, she wore matching black cut out cage wedges. Her matching bullet proof jacket was slung lazily over one shoulder as she silently checked the messages on her phone. out of no where, a car zoomed past her, then turned in the _opposite _direction of her work.

Then she saw it.

There was a segway camouflaged to blend in with the nearby buildings. If it were a normal human being, they would be none the wiser. This was not the case for Erza. She was a trained M.A.G.E, and if she hadn't seen it, it would've been such a juvenile mistake. Another thing she noticed in that short moment, was the strange symbol-identical to the tattoo on the right side of her best friend's face-on the right side of the expensive car.

The second she saw it, she new it was Jellal. Without any second thoughts, Erza quickly slipped on her jacket, tucked her phone in one of the many inside pockets, pulled out her twin Colt government Model Semi-Automatic pistols, and sprinted-despite her shoes-in the direction of the speeding vehicle. She purposely stomped her heel on the concrete, causing both shoes to hover slightly off the ground and accelerate at a tremendous speed.

After kneeling to an extent and adjusting her balance, she aimed both pistols at the segway. While crossing her arms over one another, she held both guns sideways and squinted one eye. "Here we go, Jellal." Erza mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

Jellal's P.O.V.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Wendy is visibly shaking. Even though she's training as a M.A.G.E. herself, she's never been in this type of situation before-My thoughts are interrupted, as I repeatedly hear the sound of a gun firing. "Get down!" I shout at Wendy as my hand roughly pushes her head down. My other hand is still on the wheel, as my foot stays on the gas. My jaw clenches as i wait for numerous pieces of glass and bullets to overwhelm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

* * *

Jellal's P.O.V.

I shut my eyes for a millisecond, only to feel nothing happen. After I open them, I see my foot's still on the gas, as well as my hand on the wheel. Suddenly, I feel my right arm start to move, then I remember myself forcefully pushing Wendy's head down in order to protect her. Almost immediately my eyes drift to the rear-view mirror, and I see the segway tip over, roll a few times, then explode.

A flash of red catches my eye, then I hear a 'thunk' coming from the top of my car. The door clicks open, and in flips my best friend, shutting it in the process as if the action was nothing.

* * *

No P.O.V.

Wendy was instantly relieved. "Erza-san!" Erza placed a warm hand on Wendy's shoulder. "It's good to see you Wendy," Her expression then turned serious. "but for now, let's focus on getting this bomb off of your car." Wendy nodded."Hai." Immediately, Erza and Jellal went into spy mode. "Erza, before you came in, did you check anywhere for it?"Jellal's eyes focused on the road ahead of him, as he concentrated on keeping the car in motion.

"It's not under or behind the car, I know that for sure." She answered while moving the hair out of her eyes."Thanks Erza." Jellal's foot was still on the gas as he simultaneously unfastened his seat belt. "Wendy, you take the wheel." For a minute, she gave him a mixture of an incredulous look, and an 'are you serious right now?' look. He chuckled as they quickly switched places, all the while keeping pressure on the gas pedal.

Jellal pressed the button to let the top cover up as he spoke to Wendy once more. "Speed doesn't matter right now. All you need to do is focus on, is the car's velocity. The bomb will detect if you stop or not." Wendy just nodded her head as she watched the city out of the wind shield in front of her, not paying attention to her brother helping his crimson haired best friend through the ceiling of the car.

As they descended upon the hood, Wendy did a sharp swerve (as she was surprised by the sudden disturbance in her line of vision), and caused both M.A.G.E.s to lose balance. Erza let out a shrill 'kya!' as she slipped off the hood. Out of impulse, Jellal wrapped his arms around her thighs just as they both fell forward. After Erza's head dipped over the car, she spotted the bomb.

It was painted to look exactly like the bumper, hidden in a blind spot, tucked slightly under, but still over enough to make sire it was held in place. Her complexion instantly brightened at her new discovery. "Jellal, you're a genius!" She thought he purposely helped her lean over the car's front.

* * *

Jellal's P.O.V.

I honestly wasn't really listening to what Erza said, and I blame the wind for that. My face was already close to her ass, and to make matters worse, the wind was making her dress flutter-giving me a clear view of her lacy, white panties. _'Oh dear mother of Jesus, I hope I don't turn.' _Whenever any of my emotions get stimulated, my conscious is literally thrown out the window, and no matter what, I act on the specific emotion that's been aroused.

Let's just say that whatever happens next...yeah it's not pretty.

Quickly, I look away, to keep myself from getting excited. Erza squirms, and I pry my arms off off her thighs. "Jellal," I turn to her. "I found the bomb."

* * *

No P.O.V.

"Good." Jellal replied curtly, looking away from her with a small blush on his cheeks. Erza pointed the bomb out to him, and he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I have an idea."

She blinked in surprise. "Well that was fast. But anyway...shoot." Jellal started as they felt the car swerve again. "One of us detaches the bomb from the front. Since it will most likely blow up when separated, we'll only have a small window of time. Do you see this part?" he pointed to a spot close to the middle of the bomb. Erza nodded.

"Judging by the advanced model, the blue and black & yellow striped wires are most likely connected here. If I shoot this part, there's a 90% chance that it's reaction time will become slower and delayed. By then it will already be over the bridge, plummeting to the water when it explodes." He crossed his arms and smirked at her as he finished. Both of them jumped off and ran alongside the car.

Jellal motioned for Wendy to slow down as Erza backed to a stop. She moved further away at an angle. Getting a running start, Erza delivered a powerful kick to the silver box. As soon as the bomb disconnected, Jellal aimed and fired his piece with inhuman precision.

While trying not to run over her brother and Erza, Wendy accidentally swerved into the swirly railing of the bridge, in turn getting lodged in the perfect spot without damaging the car. The bomb flew through said railing, but didn't make it to the water before exploding.

* * *

Jellal's P.O.V.

After she swerves into the railing, Wendy ducks under the dashboard, and I'm glad she does. Even though it's delayed, the bomb is still in mid-air when it explodes. Erza and I fly backward, as the car is pushed out of the railing by the force, and stops, unscathed.

I hear Erza yelp in pain, and her foot is bleeding from the kick. I open my arms and catch her as I fall and feel my head collide with something hard and cold, then everything goes black.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short, I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting, and stuff like that. I'm still getting used to writing. Thanks for reading, reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
